


Together at last

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Feelings, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sibling Incest, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 20:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "This is nice," Thor murmurs, his eyes still greedily taking in every little detail of his brother's beautiful face that he has missed so much.





	Together at last

**Author's Note:**

> Loki is back, don't question it😁 I just couldn't leave Thor alone like that- and neither could Loki!

Delicate fingers run through his long hair and Thor sighs, tilting his head slightly back as those fingers massage gently his scalp. His hair is still slightly damp from earlier when they took a bath together, which proved to be an amazing opportunity to wash each other, their hands lingering everywhere they touched.

"I must confess, I have missed this," Loki murmurs from behind him on the bed, his voice smooth and wonderfully familiar. Thor isn't sure if Loki refers to _them_ being like this, peacefully plaiting each other's hair like when they were merely a few hundred years old, or if he's talking about his hair having grown long again. Either way it makes warmth bloom in Thor's belly and he hums in contentment. 

Loki plaits another strand of hair, deft fingers working easily on the now soft locks, making Thor shiver when Loki's hand brushes against the nape of his neck. It's been only a few days since he got his brother back and he's still having a hard time believing that Loki is actually here, his body reacting desperately to any touch Loki offers him. 

He realizes that Loki's fingers have left his hair and he's about to protest when his brother slips into his lap, straddling his thighs and settling comfortably there. 

"Hey," Loki says and gives him a small, playful smirk that immediately makes Thor grin. 

"Hey," he says back, bringing his hands on Loki's hips. His brother is still naked and warm from their bath earlier; they haven't bothered wearing clothes afterwards when they went to bed. His skin is as soft and lovely as Thor remembers and Thor runs his palms up and down his thighs, eliciting a small sigh from Loki, who has now started to work on a new plait. Thor knows that Loki could have simply used his seidr to do this and he was actually surprised when Loki started braiding his hair but, of course, he didn't object.

"This is nice," he murmurs, his eyes still greedily taking in every little detail of his brother's beautiful face that he has missed so much. He can't help finding endearing the way Loki unconsciously sticks his tongue out from the corner of his mouth as he concentrates on the task at hand, reminding Thor of when they were younger and Loki was trying to learn a new spell. Loki hums in agreement and Thor's heart flutters in his chest when he sees the small, genuine smile on Loki's lips. 

He leans closer so he can nuzzle his face in Loki's neck and Loki lets him, even though Thor is sure this angle makes Loki's job harder, but his brother indulges him, doesn't complain. Thor brushes his lips against the hollow of Loki's throat and lower on his collarbone, inhaling his brother's distinctive scent. 

"You know, someone would wonder how you survived these past years on your own, brother," Loki comments absently, as he gently tucks a lock behind Thor's ear, and Thor's heart clenches painfully in his chest because he remembers how all too well - it wasn't that far ago, after all - and he, too, wonders sometimes. 

Then again, that's all he was doing; simply surviving, not living, not until he got his brother back in his arms. 

He hugs Loki then, his arms moving of their own accord, enveloping his brother in a tight embrace.

"Thor, you oaf! I haven't finished, yet," Loki grumbles but Thor only squeezes him harder in his hold, not willing to let him go even if it's just for a few moments. Loki mutters some complaints under his breath but finishes the last braid without pulling away, allowing Thor to hold him as he wishes. 

"Okay, you may hug me now, I guess," he finally says when he's done, as if Thor isn't already doing just that. 

Still, it doesn't stop Thor from taking it as a permission to hug him more tightly and he draws his brother closer to him until they're pressed together, almost melting into each other’s body. 

"I said that you could _hug_ me, Thor, not crush me! Norns, you really got huge, I'm suffocating in here- let me at least breathe, you brute," Loki whines and squirms in his lap, huffing in annoyance when Thor's hair gets right in front of his face and in his mouth as he speaks. 

It all makes Thor lets out a low rumble of laugh; the familiarity of the way Loki tries half-heartedly to wriggle out of his embrace, Loki's endearing whining and grumpiness, never satisfied with anything- all of it makes Thor's heart swell with affection. 

"Norns, I _missed_ you, Loki," he breathes out, efficiently stopping Loki's squirming by placing two large hands on his brother's back. Loki relaxes, at last, and his body goes wonderfully pliant in Thor's arms. It's incredible how they still fit together perfectly, their bodies remembering each other even after five years of being apart, like Loki belongs nowhere but in his arms. 

Thor presses a lingering kiss on the side of his neck and then slowly kisses his way up, mouthing at the sharp line of his brother's jaw before connecting their lips in a languid, deep kiss. Just like their bodies, their lips move of their own accord as well, tongues sliding together and hips starting rocking against each other. Thor feels his cock already swelling in its full hardness under Loki's weight. 

"Brother," he gasps pleadingly against Loki's mouth and Loki nods, moaning quietly when Thor grasps the cheeks of his ass, spreading them apart and brushing his fingertips over his brother's hole. Loki is still loose from earlier, when Thor had him again, and has efficiently slicked himself with a spell, so Thor easily slides two fingers in, swallowing the breathless moan Loki lets out. 

He works the digits in and out slowly, taking his time just so he can hear Loki's pleased sighs and soft whimpers, relishing the way his brother's body eagerly responds to his touch. 

Loki pulls slightly away and rocks down against the thick digits inside him, nipping teasingly at Thor's bottom lip. He cups Thor's jaw with his hand, soft fingers caressing his freshly groomed beard; Thor was about to groom it himself after their bath when Loki insisted on doing it for him. Thor, of course, didn't deny his brother, savoring every little display of gentleness and affection Loki offers after being deprived of him for so long. 

Loki doesn't say anything as he lifts himself up on his knees and Thor takes the hint, withdrawing his fingers and letting Loki slide down on his cock, until he's perfectly seated on Thor's thighs. Thor grips his ass in his hands and shuffles back on the bed until he can rest his back on the headboard with Loki still sitting securely on his lap. 

Loki starts to roll his hips, setting a tantalizingly slow pace, gasping against Thor's mouth every time he sinks down on his hard cock. Thor moans at the delicious, tight warmth around him and runs his hands all over Loki's body, not able to decide where he should touch him first. Eventually, he leaves a hand on the small of Loki's back and tentatively brings the other one on the side of his neck, letting it rest there when Loki welcomes his touch. He strokes his brother's smooth cheeks with his thumb and runs the pad of his finger over his bottom lip, smiling at the way Loki's mouth parts beautifully around a moan. 

Loki doesn't pick up the pace as he continues to grind down on his cock and Thor decides that he doesn't want him to do so, either; it feels more intimate like this, nice and slow, allowing him go look at his brother's face better, relishing the way Loki's eyes meet his own or flutter closed in pleasure. 

Loki threads his fingers through his hair and leans closer to him, catching his lips in a deep kiss. Thor grunts against Loki's mouth and licks along the seam of his lips, slipping his tongue inside when Loki opens up for him. They're both eager to taste each other and the kiss soon turns hungry and slightly sloppy as Thor licks into Loki's mouth greedily, moaning when Loki sucks on his tongue. 

It all feels incredible and he can tell that he's getting closer with every drag of Loki's tight rim up and down his cock. It's as if his body has forgotten that something can feel that good and he can't help feeling a bit overwhelmed as Loki clenches around him, clinging tightly around the thick shaft of his cock. 

Loki breaks the kiss with a moan, his gaze locking with Thor's, and even though his lips barely twitch up, Thor can see the smile in his brother's breathtaking green eyes and it makes his heart skip a beat. 

"I missed you, too," Loki whispers breathlessly and so, _so_ beautifully that all Thor can do is kiss him again, desperate and greedy, making Loki's hips stutter, his hole quivering around him when Thor nibbles on his lip.

Neither says anything else after that. They simply cling to one another as Loki fucks himself onto his cock, both of them focusing on the feeling of being in each other's arms, saying with their eyes and bodies more than even his brother's silvertongue could ever speak. 

Thor hugs him even closer to him as Loki keeps rocking his hips, trapping Loki's dick between their bodies. Loki grinds against his belly as he starts bouncing onto his cock faster, his impending orgasm making his movements more urgent. Thor groans when Loki gropes his pecs and then sinks harder down on his throbbing length, deft fingers rubbing at his sensitive nipples, making it impossible for Thor to hold back anymore. 

Loki swallows his moans as Thor comes barely moments later, spilling his release into his brother's welcome body. Loki keeps working himself up and down his cock, milking him empty, rocking his hips so that his own dick grinds firmly against Thor's belly, the friction enough to bring him to the edge, as well. He shoots his load over both their stomachs and chest and then slumps into Thor's embrace, a satisfied sigh leaving his mouth. 

Thor is happy to hold him, stroking his back as they both try to catch their breath. Loki pulls away after a while and cleans both of them with a simple spell and Thor feels tingles down his spine as his brother’s magic runs through him. 

Loki lies on the bed with a pleased hum, adorably stretching his long limbs like a lazy cat, before settling on his back, leaving an arm outstretched in invitation that Thor eagerly accepts. He snuggles up to Loki's side and rests his head on his brother's shoulder, throwing a protective, heavy arm over Loki's stomach. 

He has started sleeping a bit better these last few days, with Loki in his bed, but his mind still races and worries, making him feel restless, even as Loki strokes his hair soothingly.

He loves this, of course, and he is immensely grateful for having Loki back, for being able to be so close to him, with no conflict between them apart from their familiar bickering that's more fond than anything else. But it's _too_ good and he can't help but fear that it won't last. 

"Don't leave me again," he says quietly, _pleadingly_ , before he can stop himself and feels Loki's body slightly tensing. 

Loki hesitates a few seconds before answering, his muscles slowly relaxing again. Thor knows that those moments of silence before Loki's answer mean that whatever Loki is about to say will be the truth and he truly appreciates it, even though he's afraid to hear the answer.

"I... I might try. Don't let me," Loki says eventually and Thor feels the heavy weight in his chest become a bit lighter; Loki _wants_ to stay.

"I won't," he promises and he really means it; he's not planning to let Loki go so easily again. 

They both grow quieter for a while and Thor starts to think that Loki has already dozed off, when his brother speaks again, voice quiet and soft but sure. 

"I'll always come to you, you know. Even if I leave again, I will come back," Loki says. "I can promise you that, brother."

Thor can hear how difficult it was for his brother to make a confession like that and he deeply appreciates it but it makes the weight on his chest return full force. He doesn't know if his heart could take it; even with knowing that Loki would eventually come back to him, he's not sure he could handle Loki leaving again. He decides to not say anything and hums as if he's reassured, but doesn't manage to blink back the few tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. 

And not for the first time in these last few days, Thor feels unbelievably grateful for his brother; Loki knows him well enough to understand that he doesn't wish to talk about it and he doesn't say anything, even when Thor's tears drop down on his bare chest. Instead, Loki leans down and kisses the top of his head, continuing to draw random circular patterns on his back. 

"I can also assure you that I'm not going anywhere tonight. Get some sleep," Loki says and teasingly pinches the meat on Thor's side when Thor lets out a sound of protest. "I'll be here when you wake, Thor. I mean, it's not like I can go anywhere with the way you're holding me, anyway," he continues and then squirms in Thor's tight hold to prove his point. Thor chuckles fondly even though he knows it's not the truth; his brother could easily slip out of his grip if he wanted to.

And that's what is important, isn't it? Loki _doesn't_ want to leave. Loki is here and he'll still be here tomorrow. That's what Loki promised him and Thor believes him, so he finally lets himself relax.

He shifts until he's more comfortable, his head resting on Loki's chest so he can listen to his heart beat, the steady _thump thump_ sounding like music to his ears, easing the last of his nerves. He slips a leg between Loki's, until they're tangled together, and clings to him, his hold on his brother tight and secure even as he drifts off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💞💞💞 feedback is always appreciated 🤗


End file.
